


19. Grey :)

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marauders era, Sad, blackinnon, jily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black dealing with Marlene McKinnon's death :( </p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/125309358293/19-grey-in-my-100-fanfiction-theme-challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	19. Grey :)

19\. Grey in [My 100 Fanfiction Theme Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

James and Lily knew it before anyone else. Marlene and Sirius had been bickering even more so ever since Lily pointed out that they would be a great couple together. 

Of course, just to prove Lily wrong, Marlene and Sirius had come to the quiet agreement to argue about just about anything.

But James and Lily knew their best friends loved each other.

Those grey eyes were probably Marlene’s favourite thing about Sirius, if you ever convinced her to actually admit it. Although the two of them were always bickering, Marlene always knew that he looked at her differently than he did any other girl.

Sirius, when he finally admitted to himself that he was in love with this McKinnon girl, knew that just her looking at his grey eyes made his heart skip a beat. Or rather, 10 million beats.

The happiness in those grey eyes were something you could never take out of them, even with his abusive racist family, even when his prank on Snape went wrong, even through everything the war put him through, he was still happy in those eyes. There was always at least a glimmer of hope in those eyes.

Well…

Almost always.

That glimmer disappeared for a long time during the war.

The first person to discover the death of the McKinnons was Sirius Black himself. It was his grey eyes that first saw the terrible thing the Death Eaters had done and what they had taken away from him.

The happiness and hope disappeared from Sirius’ grey eyes when he realized that he would never get to tell Marlene that he was completely and terribly in love with her. He had always told her in so many ways…but never actually saying  “I love you”.

The happiness and hope disappeared when he realized that he would never get to play with her blonde hair again. When he realized that he would never get to see her beautiful eyes again. When he realized he would never get to kiss those lips again.

When he realized he would never hold her again.

The loss of Marlene McKinnon was the loss of happiness and hope in Sirius Black’s life. His grey eyes were no long full of sparks and charm. They were dull and sad. And everytime he would see them in the mirror, he would remember just how much Marlene loved them…how much Marlene loved  _him_. 


End file.
